Sleep well my Friend
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Soft concern...


_I think you all are thinking that I am a mad person who is writing only one shots… but what to do koi badi story likhne ke liye idea nahi aa raha hai dimag me… or bas kych stories padhi thi bichme unn ko padhate waqt laga tha ki kue na isse me CID ki characters ke sath likhu… toh abhi thoda time hai isse liye likha rahi hue…._

_So here I go with one more adorable Friends Jodi in CID…._

_VIVEK and FREDDY…._

* * *

**Sleep well my Friend**

CID bureau is working 24 hours now a day's….. As two officers from the team i.e. Sachin and Rajat are on mission so others have to take charge of their work too…

Vivek check the watch while he is entering inside Bureau after parking the jeep inside bureau parking….. Its 11.30pm…. he is murmuring while entering: abhi agar jaladi ghar jaunga toh kamse kam ek do ghante ki need mil jayegi…. Kal early morning Puna ke liye nikalna hai…

Vivek look in to ACP sir's cabin and found it empty… they he check desks and found only one desk occupied….. Its non other than Freddy… Freddy is sleeping his head down on Desk….. in between he is opening his eyes and trying keep it open but fail on next movement… Vivek stretch his arms and move towards his desk….

From last one Week He and Freddy are following a man who is involved in drugs and arms trafficking… they collected all information and make a report on it…. The man is a leader of a very big gang….. during this whole week they change their getups around twice a day…. So they could not be recognised….. they did everything possible…. But not able to take a sound sleep in whole week…. Rainy season also create lot of mess for them…..

Today they are here to give prepared report to ACP sir and then ACP sir going to decide action plan against that gang… today that man move to Pune and now Pune CID officers are tracking him there… till Freddy and Vivek reach their which is tomorrow morning …

He reaches to the desk and seat on his chair….. he is looking at Freddy who is trying his best not to fall in sleep… he is closing and opening his eyes on regular intervals….. Vivek feel bad for his friend who Looking so pallid….. He thinking what should he do to keep his friend awake….. Freddy shifted to his side and began to slip of the chair….

Vivek jerk from his chair with words: Hohhhhhh Shit…..

He runs to help Freddy….. who is about to land on floor in sleeping…. Before Freddy bump on floor Vivek hold him and help him to land on floor silently… Now Freddy is sleeping while his back on floor… Vivek feel heat in Freddy's body when he touches him….. he check his forehead and feel that Freddy has a very high fever…..

At the same time ACP sir enters followed by Abhijeet and Daya they are discussing something… when they noticed Vivek Seating on floor…

ACP: Vivek kya kar rahai ho tum Jamin per… chalo aapne desk pe baitho or Report ki printout dedo muse…..

Vivek turn and look at ACP….

Vivek in worried face: Sir woh Freddy sir….

All three march towards Vivek quickly after seeing worried face of Vivek and Saw Freddy lying on the floor…..

Daya bended a bit while asking: isse kya hua…..

Vivek explain: sir lagata hai barish me continues bhignese bukhar ho gaya hai…. badan bohot jada garam hai…

Abhijeet come forward and check Freddy and nodded: sir bohot jada bukhar hai isse…..

ACP order with worried tone: Vivek jaldise isse ghar leke jao or Manisha se kehena ki jab tak yeh thik na ho jaye isse bureau mat aane de…..…

Vivek said after listening to ACPs instruction: sir woh Bhabhiji toh yaha nahi hai Dugra puja ke festival ke liye woh parso hi aapne dost ke sath Kolkatta gayi hai….

ACP thinks a while and ordered: toh tum issake sath hi raho jab tak yeh thik nahi ho jata or haan Manisha ko kuch mat batana… woh pareshan ho jayegi waha pe…..

Vivek nodded as he understand: thik hai sir… he move towards Freddy: Freddy sir Freddy sir uthiye sir…

When he did not wake up, Daya take a water glass from Desk and sprinkle some water on his face….

Freddy slowly open his eyes…. Look around and then judge his position…. In embarrassment he gets up…..

Freddy in lower tone and head: mai Jamin pe kaise pohoch gaya….. woh sir sorry sir

ACP with concern tone: arre Freddy koi bat nahi….. tumhe bukhar hai….. tum ghar jake aram karo…..

Freddy not willing to go so he argued: sir or woh report….. or sir Puna bhi toh jana hai kal

While talking Freddy's eyes started closing in standing position…. He is about to fall When Vivek grab him…. Daya also grab his one hand and help him to stand…

ACP in ordering tone: Freddy Report mai Vivek se phone pe lelunga… or iss case ka aage ka kaam ab Sachin or Rajat sambhal lege woh dono kalse duty rejoin kar rahai hai… waise bhi tum dono bohot thak gaye ho….. aaise me or kam karoge toh jada bimar pad jaoge….. jao tum dono…..

Vivek is concentrating on Freddy who is again falling in sleep…

Freddy again argued in sleepy mode: per sir

ACP raised his volume a bit: Freddy mera order hai tum abhi jao…

Now Freddy don't have choice…..

Daya move ahead after taking jeep's key from Vivek…. While Abhijeet Help Vivek to take Freddy downstairs…..

In Jeep Vivek and Freddy both are silent while Vivek kept glancing at Freddy and noticed that he was falling asleep again, even though he was trying not to…. Vivek feels bad…. He takes one hand off the wheel and put it on Freddy's shoulder… Freddy jerks up and looks at Vivek….

Vivek give a smiling glace to Freddy and the again move his eyes on road: Freddy sir it's okay. …. Aap so jayiye aap ka ghar aate hi mai aapko utha dunga…

Freddy smile slightly and say: Thanks….

With this he immediately, fall asleep, his head falling back against the head of the seat…. Vivek grinned when Freddy began snoring softly…. Now car ride is no longer quiet….. Ten minutes later, Vivek park jeep in the parking lot and turns the car off. He sigh and looked at the sleeping Freddy…. He feels bad that he would have to wake him up, but he cannot leave him in the car…... He put his hand on his shoulder, but before he could wake him up, he felt his Friend shivering…. . He is badly sick…

He shakes Freddy's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

Vivek: Sir uthiye sir ghar aa gaya hai…

Freddy open his eyes bit and :Hmm?

He again close his eyes….

Vivek again shake him and: sir dekhiye ghar aa gaya hai aapka….

Freddy opens his eyes slowly and looks out the car window…. Sure enough, he is at home…. He yawns and opens the door of the jeep…

Freddy says thanks to Vivek hoping that he will be leaving after dropping him at his home… And he started taking steps towards home…

Instead of driving off, Vivek got out and began to follow Freddy….

Freddy feel his presents so he turn: arre Vivek jao tum… tum bhi thoda aaram karlo… don't worry mai staircase me nahi so jaunga…

Freddy smiles a bit on his own joke… But Vivek didn't say anything, he just keep walking behind him until they reached Freddy's door…

"You can go now, Vivek," Freddy said

Still, Vivek didn't say anything, and Freddy grumbled as he opened his door…. Suddenly there is a sharp pain in his head…. He wincing in pain and rubbed his temple with his hand…..

Vivek: sir aap ke pass Paracetamol hoga?

He asked when he see Freddy touching his head from door….

Freddy nodded in yes and headed for his bedroom. Walking into the room, he takes a long withering look at his warm bed…. Sighing, his eyes getting heavy, Freddy walked over to his bed and fell face first onto his pillow….. Then, sliding his face onto his side so he could breathe, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Vivek enter inside and then search for First aid box in kitchen… he found it soon…. He takes a Paracetamol with some water in glass…. And move towards Freddy's room…

Vivek from door of Freddy's room called him: Freddy sir sone se pehele yeh goli le lijiye….. aap ko better feel hoga…

Freddy did not reply…. All Silence….. In Concerned, Vivek keep down the pill and water on side table and quickly walked towards Freddy's bed…..

He look at Freddy's face…. Freddy sir….. dawai….

Vivek stopped in mid when he realized Freddy in deep sleep… Corner of his mouth twitched upwards into a grin….. Walking closer to Freddy, he feels that he is still shivering… Vivek rolls Freddy over and make him seat….. he took off his jacket and leaving him only in t-shirt. Then, he took off Freddy's shoes and threw them into a corner…... When he was finished, Freddy was only in a t-shirt and sweat pants…. Vivek laid him back down on the bed and pulls the covers over him…. When Vivek was satisfy that his friend is comfortable, he calls ACP sir and tell him everything is a set…... He also tell him that Report is in IPAD which is on his desk… Also he narrated what is the contains of the report and from where Sachin and Rajat need to start… Vivek sigh and switch on AC keep it on normal temperature closed room door and move towards hall….. he order Pizza as he is feeling hungry and tune on the TV…

After around an hour, Tasha Muskaan and Tarika visit the house with Daya and Abhijeet…

All have some chitchat and in mean time Tarika did the primary check up of the Freddy and said

Tarika: bhigne ki wajah se bukhar aaya hai… or energy level bhi bohot kam ho chuki hai… muse jab tumne phone pe symptoms bataye tab mai samaj gayi this iss liye injection sath me leke aayi thi,… don't worry issase bukhar utar jayega….. or haan jab yeh khud se uthe tabhi jagana… tum force mat karna… sone do unhe

2 days later

It was like a very boring stakeout….. Well, when were they not? Freddy hadn't woke up yet….. He'd been sleeping for about two days. Once in a while Freddy would shift around, or his head would roll on his pillow, forehead creased….. but he is sleeping continuously…

When bell rang…. Vivek knows it should be someone from the team as they are coming for some time to check Freddy and give company to Vivek in between their work schedule….

Vivek open the door and its Tarika…

Tarika enter

Vivek: hello Dr Tarika

Tarika: hello Vivek…. Freddy sir uthe ya nahi

Vivek in tensed tone: nahi bukhar toh kal hi uther gaya tha per woh ab tak nahi uthe hai…..

Tarika move to Freddy's room…and check him up…

Tarika: Don't worry Vivek yeh uth jayege…. Per ab jab yeh uthe toh unhe bina kuch khaye piye sone mat dena…. Kue ki pichele 48 hours se unhone na kuch khaya hai na kuch piya….

Vivek said ok to Tarika and She move out for Forensic lab as CID is facing busy schedule…

Vivek check the watch its 10 pm….. he is hungry but don't want to eat alone… So he just drop the plan to order something to eat….

Vivek tune on the TV and started watching it… suddenly He heard some voice from Freddy's room…. This time he did not get excited, figuring he must be just shifting around again….. He again shifted his attention to TV….. when Familiar voice come from behind…

"Vivek?"

Vivek put down remote and Turn to see awake Freddy…..

Vivek smiles: sir ho gayi nind puri aapki… His tone is not more than teasing…

Freddy rubbed his eyes and asked in confusion: mai yaha ghar pe kaise aaya…

Vivek explain: mai laya aapko sir 2 din pehele…..

Freddy almost shout while settling on sofa: do din… mai do din se so raha tha…

Vivek nodded and seats back in the chair….. Freddy nodded helplessly and started yawned as he began to fall back asleep…

Vivek shouts: sir nahi wapas nahi sona aap…..

Freddy almost jerk from sleep: kya hua Vivek chill kue rahai ho…

Vivek: sir Dr tarika ne kaha hai ki jabhi aap uthe aap ko mai wapas bina kuch khaye piye sone na du….

Freddy chuckle and seat properly…..

Vivek: sir aab kaisa lag raha hai aapko…..

Freddy: bohot acha….. fresh feel ho raha hai per abhi bhi thodi nind aa rahi hai….

Vivek gets up from the chair: sir aap jage rahiye mai chai banata hue aapke liye…

Vivek move towards chicken and come out with tea…. Freddy mean while shuffling channels and struggling to keep his eyes on…

They Vivek order Pizza….

Around 12 o'clock….. one car park outside the Freddy's house… ACP followed by Dr. Salunkhe gets down from the car…..

ACP talking with Salunke: abhi toh humare Freddy ki nind khuli ho….

Salunkhe: Itane hectic schedule or aaise weather me kam karenge toh bimar toh honge hi na….. Boss tumhe nahi lagat tum inn logo ko kuch jada hi stress dete ho…

ACP stops: Salunke mere bacche hai yeh sab her ek ki strength or weakness janta hue mai… ek Maa Baap aapne bache se koi cheaj ki umeed karte hai na… toh isska matlab yeh hai ki unnke bacho me woh karne ki kabiliyat hai… CID officers hai yeh…. Inhe strong toh hona hi chahiye… jab yeh log bahar on field barish me ya or kisi adverse situation me kam kar rahai hote hai na… toh mai bhi waha ghar me pareshan reheta hue ki kahi kisi ko chot na aa jaye ya koi bimar na pad jaye….. per issaka matlab yeh nahi na ki mai unhe kahi bahar kam hi na karne due…. Aapna farz na nibhane du….. or muse garv hai mere her officer pe joh meri orders aapne jann ki, aapne future ki parawa na karte hue follow karte hai….. haan kabhi kabhi bimar hote hai ghayal hote hai….. per issme bhi achayi chupi hoti hai…

Salunke who is listening all carefully make a query: aab issme kya achayi hoti hai

ACP smiles: boss issme yeh achayi hoti hai ki innki ek dusare ke prati concer or fikra innlogo ko ek dusarese or majbuti se bandha deti hai….

Salunkhe agreed: sachme boss…..

ACP started walking: ab chal Freddy se milte hai….. fir ghar bhi jana hai…

They move towards Freddy's house….. and found door is only pushed not locked….

They pushed the door and move inside with alert mode….. and found….. Freddy asleep on sofa with half a pizza in his hand and Vivek asleep in a chair next to him, an empty box of pizza on his lap. Both were snoring slowly….

Seeing that they are fine, ACP stop Salunke from waking them….. he just put off the TV which they left on…. And move outside after keeping automatic lock on…..

When they reach to car both started laughing loudly…..

Salunkhe: arre boss uthne deta na…. thik se so toh jate…..

ACP open the door of car: sone de Salunkhe sone de… kal subah dono Duty join karenge na toh ussake baad pata nahi kab aaise chain se so payenge….

Both seniors left them to sleep, knowing that they would be back at work tomorrow, and ACP will make sure to keep work ready on their desk….

* * *

**Hope all of you enjoyed this….. Kindly review... waise this is Charso bees story on this forum... confused I mean 420 number wali story... :D**


End file.
